JoJo Main Villain Battle Royale
JoJo Main Villain Battle Royale is a What if? Death Battle featuring Kars, DIO, Yoshikage Kira, Diavolo, Enrico Pucci and Funny Valentine Description JoJo's Bizarre Adventure in universe Match! Which villain will come out on top? Intro (Cue - Theme From DEATH BATTLE!) Necro: All right. Jojo's Bizarre Adventure is known for its iconic, protagonists and poses, but most of all, it's villains. And today we are here to see who the most powerful is. And as there are six of them, I brought some help. Dipay: You're damn right. Dio Brando, the time stopping vampire and main villain of Phantom Blood and Stardust Crusaders! ' Finale (58).jpg|'Necromercer''' ' '''Irish: Kars, The Ultimate Lifeform and main villain of Battle Tendancy!' ' Finale (60).jpg|'Necromercer''' ' '''Inkriel: Yoshikage Kira, The quite serial killer and main villain of Diamond Is Unbreakable!' ' Finale (61).jpg|'Necromercer''' ' '''Coffee Lemon: Diavolo, The secretive boss of The Italian Mafioso, Passione, and Main Villain of Vento Aureo!' ' Finale (62).jpg|'Necromercer''' ' '''JojoFanN: Enrico Pucci, The Apostle of Dio, and Main Villain of Stone Ocean!' ' Finale (63).jpg|'Necromercer''' ' '''Necro: And Finally, Funny Valentine, The President of the United States, and Main Villain of Steel Ball Run!' ' Finale (64).jpg|'Necromercer''' ' '''Necro and Mercer: We are Necro and Mercer, and They are Coffee Lemon, Inkriel, Dipay17, JojoFanN and The Irish VS Writer' All: And it's our job to analyze thier weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE ROYALE! 'Kars Awakens into DEATH BATTLE!' (Bio Made By The Irish VS Writer) Irish: The ancient human's thousands of years ago had idolized and worshipped the overly powerful Pillar Men. Not only for their muscular bodies but also for their inhuman strength. But of course, there still was fear since you know, They would eat humans! Sean: Well it is kind of a human thing to idolize gods who are stronger than them and also gods who will not refrain from murdering their entire species without a second of thought or remorse like the Greek Gods. Irish: Yeah it's a weird thing, Anyway, The Pillar Men were all-powerful that was until nearly the entirety of the species were murdered, slaughtered even. You would think that an army killed the Pillar Men but you would be wrong as it took 2 Pillar Men to kill the entire species. Sean: Whammu and ACDC may be threatening and all but their leader is easily the most threatening and intelligent out of the group, His name? Kars! Irish: WIP! 'DIO Stops Time In DEATH BATTLE!' (Bio Made By Dipay17) (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bR0N2eguwb8) Dio had a really bad life, honestly. His father, Dario Brando, was a drunk man and abused Dio in most of his childhood. Poor kid! Anyway When he was nine, Dio's mom got knocked on the stairs and got killed. Few years later, random man gets into a accident and when the man was dying, Dario decides to help the man. But that stupid guy thought Dario was saving his life and that man was the very rich man George Joestar. After Dio's father dies, George took Dio under his wing and basically adopted him. After some time, Dio started his evolution from a kid to a badass Villain. Dio started to hate the joestars, including their son Jonathan because they were very rich which caused them to be 'lazy' and they got everything to want without doing anything. Well, i could understand Dio hahaha. But he should have love Jonathan! He was his new brother!! Well Dio always hated Jonathan. Dio tried to be a good boy, tried to be equal to Jonathan, but since he started to become evil he killed Jonathan's dog, how could he hate dogs?! Well i think we know Dio now but how the hell he have all of this crazy powers?!?!?!?! There's a weird mask in jjba, and when you putting it on your face it turning you to a vampire with crazy powers. And then.. comes one of the best moments in Jojo.. Dio putting the mask on his face and rejecting the fact of him being human.. he must be crazy! You see, all of his life People acted towards Dio in a bad ways, which literally caused him to reject his humanity. I mean everyone wants to be a god with superpowers like Thor or Superman.. Some time after that, Jonathan married his girlfriend, but then Dio comes in and ruining the party. Such a good way to introduce a villain! In his last moment, when Dio is about to destroy Jonathan completely, he finally finished to hate him, he wanted to heal him, just to kill him.. again..He's sick!! On part 3, Dio didn't change too much since part 2. And this time..he even more calm and badass! So, he still hates the humans, and literally killed anyone who failed him. Again, crazy. Dio is very versatile and have multiple abilities. There are the basic ones, such as superhuman strength, speed and durability but there's more! Like the natural vampire, Dio could drink blood weird. But hey There's the Space Ripper Stingy Eye! Which allowing Dio to create two pressurized fluid jets from the eyes, hell, it's very strong, it's could cut trough metal! He could also take control of other peoples by using a Evil Implants technique. Overpowered. But we are yet to finish pal..There's teleportation, just like Goku! Dio could also heal himself and other peoples by using healing technique There's also the famous stand 'the world', one of Dio's most iconic powers. The world is Dio's most powerful attack and ridiculously strong and fast. It's so strong and fast, that Dio himself stated it's way superior to Star Platinum! It's also able to punch Noriaki Kakyoin through his stomach and even defeat him Dio also could stop time by using the world, it's allowing him to move his body as much as he want, he could also move any object he contacts, allowing him to punch and defeat his poor opponents. But as much it sounds amazing he can do it just for nine seconds..damn it. Like the natural vampire Dio is weak to light based attacks and sun light, and when someone doing a damage to the world it's also effecting Dio. While he naturally calm he's still unstable and likes to play dirty, like me! No matter how much I struggled,it turns out human effort has its limits. That is why...I REJECT MY HUMANITY,JOJO 'Yoshikage Kira has already touched DEATH BATTLE!' (Bio Made By Inkriel) Inkriel: One thing that most people want is to have a quiet life, but some will go further than others to obtain it. Necro: Like Yoshikage Kira, the serial killer of Morioh. Inkriel: A fairly normal child at birth, Yoshikage Kira showed far more intelligence then most people his age, and it was through this that he was able to hide his lack of empathy for others. Necro: This all came to a head in his high school years, when a fellow classmate of his disappeared. No one suspected Kira, but he had her hand hidden from everyone else. It was the only way he could feel content, by causing pain in others. Inkriel: This was the first of many murders committed by this man. After a few more kills, he encountered a photograph that would change the course of the JoJo world. Necro: Inside that photo lived a man named Atom Heart Father, he had been following Kira around for a while and taken a liking to the young man. He decided to help him by stabbing him with an arrow he was given by an old woman working for someone named DIO. Inkriel: There's something very familiar about that name. Hey, wasn't there a vampire who woke up a little bit before this guy also named DIO? Necro: Yeah, sounds familiar. Moving on to what this arrow gave him though, by being stabbed with this arrow, it awakened a power slumbering within this high school student. This power is known as a stand. Inkriel: And his stand is one of the most powerful to come into existance. Killer Queen. Necro: Killer Queen is already one of the strongest stands in existance, with stats to rival that of Star Platinum, but the thing that makes Kira so dangerous is his ability. The ability to turn anything that he touches into a bomb. Inkriel: And these bombs aren't your average, military-grade explosives either. These are on level with things right out of Science-Fiction. They atomize their targets when blown up. Necro: The only downside to this ability is that he has to touch an object in order for it to become a bomb. Inkriel: However, this is not his only method of attack, as he has a second offensive bomb/sub-stand, Sheer Heart Attack. Necro: Sheer Heart Attack is a heat seeking bomb that travels around on tank tracks. Inkriel: This attack is nearly unstoppable without using Gravity manipulation, as even Star Platinum going all out didn't leave a scratch on it. Necro: But if even that fails, Yoshikage Kira has one final gambit to allow his victory, Bites the Dust. Inkriel: Bites the Dust is a bomb that blows up everything around him in a final blast, and then resets the timeline one hour, thus creating a loop. Necro: Anything that happens within that loop is destined to happen again, and those killed by the final blast will die from it even if Bites the Dust is not activated. The only way to prevent this effect is to kill Yoshikage Kira. Inkriel: But that's not all this final bomb does, oh no. If Kira decides that he is in danger, he can activate the bomb early and kill all those who were killed by it in any of the loops. Necro: Even without utilizing his ability, Kira is still incredible in combat. Inkriel: Seeing as Killer Queen has an 'A' in destructive, it can scale to Stands like Stone Free, who punched away falling meteors! Necro: These meteors measured about eighteen centimeters, or seven inches, across. That, coupled with the average speed of a meteor falling from orbit being about 17,000 m/s, tells us that the amount of force needed to deflect those meteors is about 0.8 tons of TNT. Inkriel: As for speed, our calculations put Killer Queen at roughly the same speed as Star Platinum, who intercepted beams of light from the Sun, as well as outsped an Anubis-boosted Silver Chariot, who is thousands of times the speed of light. Necro: But Kira isn't a glass cannon, he took blows from several Stands who were all comparable to the meteor feat, Star Platinum among them. Inkriel: And while that beatdown damaged Kira severely, that was because it was his ordinary, HUMAN body taking the hits, not Killer Queen. Necro: Kira's biggest advantage over his enemies is his mindset. He doesn't toy around and goes straight for the kill, so as to annoy himself as little as possible. Inkriel: With an ability and physicality like his, Yoshikage Kira is a force to be reckoned with for even the strongest Stand users. Fate is on the side of Yoshikage Kira!!! 'Diavolo Erases the intro to DEATH BATTLE!' (Bio Made By Coffee Lemon) Relic: Who is the boss of Passione? What is his past? How has no one ever seen him? Grave: The awnsers lie in history and ruin. Relic: In 1967, a women gave birth to boy in a prision. However there was a slight problem. This was an all female prision, and she had been in there for quite a while. Grave: Don't ask where or when she got pregnant Relic: Unable to raise the baby because well, she was serving quite a long sentence, this women sent the boy to a small town to be raised by a priest. Grave: I think I can see where this is going, if your parental guardian is a priest things are going to go down hill real fast. Relic: Yes, but in a kind of reverse way. One night, a fire broke out, killing the priest and 5 other people Grave: Including one pink haired teenager, yep, that's how Diavolo died. Relic: How sad Grave: In reality, Diavolo escaped and formed Passione, the most powerful gang in Italy. Relic: With some help. Grave: That's right, at some point he found some strange arrows that granted magical powers. And then he sold 5 out of the six of them. Relic: Probably the worst desision he ever made. I mean, if you had six things that gave you the power to become a mutant, why would you sell them, you are litarally giving your enemy's superpowers. Grave: In any case, Diavolo kept one for himself, piercing his body, he gained a stand, the incredibly powerful. Relic: And incredibly confusing Grave: King Crimson Relic: King Crimson has the ability to "Erase Time". What this actually means is widley theorized. This is our understanding of the ability. Grave: King Crimson's sub stand Epitaph, observes 10 seconds into the future, if Diavolo sees anything that causes him trouble, he activates his ability. During the next upto 10 seconds anybody aside from Diavolo would do whatever they would have done otherwise. But Diavolo can move and act independantly. Relic: For example, say you were loading a gun to shoot at Diavolo. He activates his ability and moves out of the way, but you would still load the bullets and fire at where he would have been. Grave: As an extra bonus, nobody else remembers what happened in the previous ten seconds. Relic: So in the example, you would remeber shooting the bullets and you would wonder why your gun was smoking, and why you only have four bullets left. Grave: King Crimson is not just useful for movement, with A's in power and speed, he's fast and strong enough to punch entire holes into his opponents stomach's without them even having time to react. Relic: That being said, no stand is invincible. For all it's power and speed, he doesn't have great range or durability, so if you can hit him from far enough away, it's bound to do some serious damage. Grave: And time skip isn't perfect, the ability is best utilized on a one v one fight, so something like a battle royale is going to be troubling. ''' '''Relic: Also Diavolo has a minor god complex. Grave: No,no,no. He has a MAJOR god complex. He truely belives he has fate on his side and that fate will always work in his favor. Relic: But even though he thinks he the best, were going to find out if he really is. Diavolo: No one can escape the fate that was chosen for them. All that remains is the end, where you will perish. Eternal Greatness exists only within myself. KING CRIMSON!! Enrico Pucci achieves Heaven for DEATH BATTLE! (Bio Made By JojoFanN) Funny Valentine Steel Ball Runs DEATH BATTLE! (Bio Made By Necromercer) Necro: Born in 1846, Funny Valentine had a relatively decent life. Mercer: Until his father was killed in a work camp. ''' '''Necro: Well, more like committed suicide. Mercer: It was for a good cause. Ya see, His father was tortured quite intensely, so he killed himself so as not to tell any of his country's secrets. Necro: That's a bit better. Well anyway, he gave Funny his handkerchief, which he had fro some reason kept behind his eye. Ew. Just Ew. Anyway, After that, Funny's Mom remarried Captain Valentine, the solider who had brought the news of her husband's death to her. Also, that's really weird. ''' '''Mercer: This instilled a very strong sense of patriotism, one that is only dreamed about today. He fought in the Civil War on the side of the Union, and at some point in the war, he and his unit go stuck in the desert. Everyone except for Valentine died. This area would later become known as the Devil's Palm. Anyway, Valentine was on the brink of death, when he suddenly found the heart of the Holy Corpse, a body of amazing power. Necro: Upon touching the heart, Funny gained a special power. One that we will cover in a few minutes. Mercer: Some how, Funny got out of the devil's palm, and was captured by some enemy soldiers. He got whipped, severely. And for some reason, his scars were shaped into an American flag, because 'Merica. Necro: He then survived the war, and ran for president, and actually won, becoming the 23rd president of the united states of America. Mercer: Yeah, kinda like a certain real life president...Anyway, what is that power Valentine got from the corpse heart? Necro: That would Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap, or D4C for short. ''' '''Mercer: He owns ACDC? I mean, their a good band and all, but I mean that doesn't seem all that powerful in combat scenario. Necro: No. It's his stand, which is a physical manifestation of his soul. Which happens to pink. And silver. Remember kids, when you get a super natural power, just don't do drugs before you get it. Mercer: It looks...Unique, to say the least. Anyway, what does it do? Necro: Lots of things. The first of which being, dimensional travel. Mercer: And, how does that work? Necro: Basically, when Valentine goes in between two objects or surfaces, he can create a portal to other universes, which he can travel through, so that he can avoid most attacks. Mercer: Huh. It also allows him to bring alternate versions of himself to give himself a numbers edge, and he can pass D4C between users, just in case Valentine gets killed. Necro: Next, D4C can bring people from other universes back to his home universe. When two versions of the same person or object interact in the same universe, the fuse, but in the explody deathy kind of way. This one of Valentine's trump cards, which he uses on foes he has a tough time beating. This is known as the merger sponge effect, and Valentine is the only being in existence to be immune to this. Mercer: But when things get to their worst, Funny Valentine has one final trump card. It goes by the name of D4C: Love Train. ''' '''Necro: Love Train is gained when D4C fuses with the perfect power of the Full Holy Corpse. Mercer: When this happens, A large golden wall appears around Valentine and D4C, which is said to be made of a dimension (A universe). This wall allows Valentine to fuse things, such as chairs and tables. Valentine can also fly with Love Train, due to floating and moving several feet above the ground. But now onto it's greatest powers. Misfortune and Luck Manipulation. Necro: Yep. Any attack that connects with that golden wall is redirected somewhere else, to someone else. Next, if Valentine can land any kind of hit on you at all, such as a tiny scratch, he can increase the power of the attack enough to destroy your innards and such. It actually homes in on your heart, as shown when Valentine killed Gryo Zeppeli with two attacks. Mercer: And as for the luck manipulation? That means nothing bad can happen to Valentine while D4C is in this form. Necro: But of course, it has a strange way to activate. First, Valentine needs every single piece of the Holy Corpse, and then he needs Lucy Steel, the only person in the series to be able to handle the true power of corpse. Mercer: Other than it's powers, D4C is a formidable Hand-to-hand fighter, and an extremely strong stand physically. Necro: D4C is ranked at an 'A' in strength and destructive, meaning that it should be able to reasonably scale to Star Platinum. Mercer: Star Platinum is easily able to strike with a force equivalent to 15.43648467 tons of TNT (thanks to SP's Diamond feat), meaning D4C is pretty damn strong. Necro: That also scales to D4C's durability, by the way. Mercer: But D4C's best attribute is his Speed. D4C is easily able to search through multiple universes in mere minutes, and he is also ranked at an A in speed, which means he can scale to Silver Chariot, who can easily react to and out race stands like the Hanged Man, who is made of literal light! Judging by the distance moved in a second we have deduced that Silver Chariot was able to move at well over 70X the speed of light! Necro: Valentine himself, is not defenseless. Valentine carrys an 1848 colt revolver(most likely, at least) and is a deadly shot, easily being able to shoot a man through the neck, and his all of his vital organs, on purpose, to keep his stand from working. (the guy's not D4C). Mercer: But Valentine is physically not one to mess with. He can break down a door and break the frame with a single strike from his elbow and avoid Gyro Zeppeli's steel balls, which move at about 37mph (ca. 60 kilometers per hour), by the way. Necro: Valentine is also an amazing strategist, and he can somehow play the mandolin with his feet. Mercer: Get this. His creep factor goes up tenfold upon realizing, Valentine can walk entirely silently. No joke. ''' '''Necro: But Despite all of this, he's not perfect. Valentine himself can be killed, as he is still just a man. And next, while D4C is formidable, it needs two surfaces or objects to use it's power. And, to top it all off, his stand can only go about 10 feet (3.05 m) away from him, due to its poor range of effectiveness. Mercer: But, Love Train also has it's drawbacks. First ff, it is quite difficult to activate, and two, if Valentine wants to attack, he has to leave the wall, meaning he no longer has it's infinite power on his side. And last but not least, Love train was defeated by a being of infinite power, known as Tusk Act 4, so it's not unbeatable. Necro: But overall, Funny Valentine is one president you don't want to fuck with. Funny Valentine: That is because in the reality of this human world, if it is impossible for every person to be happy. In the shadow of happiness, there is always cruelty. There is always a balance between positives and negatives. That's what the holy corpse is! For argument’s sake, think of what'd happen if it were handed over to some rule-flaunting low-life bastard of the other side of the world. He only thinks of using it for what he wants, low-life things. One can only imagine what deplorable events would then be in store for the future of this country... That is one scenario which I must prevent. As a president, it is my sworn duty...! In this world to guarantee the safety of the people of my country. That is what it all comes down to! Intermission (Cue - Theme From DEATH BATTLE!) Necro: All right, The Combatants are set, we have run the data through all possible scenarios, and a victor has been chosen! All: It's Time For A DEATH BATTLE! ' Finale (73).jpg|'Necromercer', Set 1 Finale (72).jpg|'Necromercer', Set 2 Finale (74).jpg|'Necromercer', Set 3 ' Best part? 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 'Fight!' The space in between universes is a rather peculiar thing. Many things can happen there, and one such thing was brewing, and brewing faster by the minute. Heaven Ascension DIO was bored. He had killed Jotaro Kujo and eliminated the Joestar line entirely, and yet his life felt empty. He had nothing to do. So, he began to think. ''' '''He thought of the most recent events that had taken place. He had seen many new faces, and not all of them allied with the Joestars. In fact, quite a few of them allied with him. That is, except for one Funny Valentine, who had betrayed him and tried to fight with him. He had killed the foolish president and his dreams of justice easily. He then thought of his most faithful servant, the man who had carried out his wishes to their entirety. Enrico Pucci was clearly worthy of a reward, but DIO was not in a giving mood today. DIO thought back to himself, and looked down upon him with disgust. He had been so weak, so...useless. He had nothing but disgust and disdain for his former self. The next thought that ran through DIO's head was one that he kept. ''' '''Wouldn't it be fun if he pitted all of these new, villainous men against one another for the ultimate prize of one wish? DIO then laughed to himself. Even if they didn't agree, he would make them fight anyway. DIO loved being all powerful. With a wave of his hand, he brought the six men back to life, all of them with terrible sins on thier souls. Kars, the Genocidal Pillar Man. Yoshikage Kira, The Serial Killer With A Hand Fetish. Enrico Pucci, the pries with a god complex. Funny Valentine, the overly idealistic president. Diavolo, The psychopathic mob boss. (Cue: Bad Apple) ' 'Verdict Advantages & Disadvantages 'Trivia' *'This is the Season Finale of Inkriel's Season One' *'This is the biggest Battle Royale that Inkriel has worked on' *'This is the fourth time Inkriel has collaberated with Necromercer' *'This is the first time Necromercer has Collaborated with Coffee Lemon' *'This Is also the first time multiple new players have been brought in in the middle of production.' *'This is JojoFanN's debut fight to this wiki' *'This is the second time Necromercer has collaborated with The Irish VS Writer.' Next Time... 'Original Track' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Necromercer Category:Adopted by Necromercer Category:Inkriel's Death Battles Category:Time Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted by Inkriel Category:Jojo vs Jojo Category:Inkriel's Season One Finale Category:Season Finale Category:Inkriel's Season One Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Coffee Lemon Category:JojoFanN Category:Inverse Themed DEATH BATTLES Category:‘Pure Evil’ Themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Pages by Dipay17 Category:Dipay17 Category:The Irish VS Writer/ The Sayain Jedi Category:Collaboration Fights Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:Arigarmy Category:Necromercer 2020